Written in Blood
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: Pirate!Teen!Sherlock. What does a group of pirates, including Captain Adler and his Niece, want Sherlock for? He will find freedom and love in the unlikeliest of places. No graphic IAxSH, maybe a kiss :D


**Hello there! Another story, I know, but I couldn't help myself, I saw the latest Pirates of the Caribbean film (AMAZING!) and I was inspired to create this. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

**Written in Blood**

**Chapter 1: Background information**

**Sherlock's POV**

I was running as though my life depended on it, I didn't want to have to face him again not after I ran away for the sixth time this week. I just know he's going to be furious, and to be honest I don't care anymore. I hate this life, It was going to end today, before anyone could get to me again, this was going to end! I was standing on the walls to the outside of the harbour, any fall off of it ended in certain death. I'm not happy with this life so why should I live it any longer? Why must I go through such pain for nothing? I shouldn't, nobody should. Three years ago I witnessed the death of my parents; they were murdered by pirates, the scum of the earth. And only last year did my older sister, Grace, pass away, she had been gravely ill for a while and ever since the death of my family she wasn't her full healthy self, Mycroft and I believe the suffering got to her and her mind was collapsing in on her to only eventually kill her. I haven't been myself though, ever since Grace died, Mycroft fears the worst that I am going through what she went through. I show no emotions to anyone, I have taken to my room where I wish to see nobody, not even my stupid brother; Mycroft, he and I are the only remaining Holmes'. Mycroft has become more protective of me over the duration of last year to the present day only because I am his younger brother and he has no one else, just like I have no one but Mycroft left. But now Mycroft will have no family, I cannot stay in this world any longer, not with all of the loss in my family and how I am so very lonely in this world. Well... I'm not that lonely, I have managed to befriend one of the guards that works for and protects my brother and I, his name is John Watson and he is eighteen, just three years older than me, but I cannot change my mind for one person. Just as I was about to jump from the wall I felt my arm yanked from behind and I was pulled down from the wall, I came face to face with general Wilkins, not the nicest of people, he was always trying to impress My brother, even though it didn't help him get a promotion or a higher status, but it didn't stop him from trying. I was in utter shock at the way he grabbed me, Mycroft will be hearing of this, but then again would he care? I looked upon his face to see his fury and a hint of smugness, possibly because he thinks this is his chance to become head guard by finding me and stopping me, he'll make up a lie to impress Mycroft but it won't work as usual.

"Just be glad I came at the right time. Or else I would have been the one to tell you brother that we found your corpse on some rocks."

"It's Governor Holmes to you! Learn some respect for my family!" After I retaliated back with my comment he clearly didn't take too kindly to it as he slapped me around the face. After I regained my thoughts he shook me while holding onto my arms so that I was facing him again.

"If you dare tell y-... _Governor Holmes_, I will make sure you're never allowed to leave your room again! Are we clear?" How dare he hit me though! He has no right over what I do and what I don't do, I will tell Mycroft of this and he will surly believe me and have Wilkins hanged before noon.

"Quite." He cannot hit me when I am the one with the higher status around here, not him! I shook his grip off of me and tried to walk away from him but he soon grabbed my elbow.

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight again so you can just throw yourself off of this wall, you've got another thing coming!" We both began to walk back to the house where I live, Wilkins never took his hand off of me the whole time, and he obviously thought I was going to make a run for it... which I probably would have done anyway so he was right to be cautious. There had been a few people giving me certain looks, they had seen me run away before and they thought of me as out of control, no person my age should be acting in that sort of manner. I saw the house sat high above the poorer houses, it was my prison. I just know that Mycroft will be angry. I just hope he's not completely annoyed with me.

**Mycroft's POV**

"How could he do this to me again? After all I do for him, he still runs away from me. There are dangerous people out there and he's come from a wealthy family, if ever anyone got their hands on him I don't know what I would do with myself!" I was pacing around my study complaining blindly to my family portrait, I usually did speak to the painting if I needed confidence and advice in looking after my little brother who wishes for me to do nothing but panic. The portrait was created thirteen years ago, Sherlock was nothing but a baby back then, two years old and Grace... my darling sister Grace, she was at least nine at the time and I was eleven. Mother was holding onto Sherlock as though he were about to jump out of her lap. Father's hand was on my shoulder and he was looking very military, head held high, standing to attention. I do miss mother, father and Grace dearly; if only they were still around maybe Sherlock wouldn't be as disobedient as he is. I sit back down at my desk and try my best to take my mind off of my baby brother and what he could do, for all I know he could be dead, pray to the heavens that he is not! I hear movement outside my door, and then a knock.

"Enter!" Joseph Fleming, my butler, walked into the room, he never showed emotion, but he looked extra depressed; this had to be good news!

"Sir, we have found young master Holmes."

"Oh, thank god! Wait, you just said you have found him... is he..?"

"Oh, he's alive for sure, sir." Joseph walked out of the study and in came Sherlock and Wilkins who obviously bowed, he just wanted attention and a higher status, I've known for a long time and still never given him one, and it makes me laugh to see him trying.

"Sir, I found young master Holmes trying to jump off of 'Dead end wall', I stopped him just before he did." I turned to Sherlock who was looking at his feet, obviously trying not to make eye contact with me.

"That will be all."

"I- I'm sorry sir?"

"That will be all... Wilkins." He stood to attention and then left the room; I walked back over to my desk and leaned upon it, bowing my head in disappointment. "Is this true?" He was still standing there looking at his feet, clearly it was true, and I just needed to hear it from his own mouth. "ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT, IS IT TRUE?" My fist connected with the desk and I made him jump out of his stupid trance.

"...Yes."

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" He did look up, anger, but mostly fear in his eyes. "Why were you going to jump from 'Dead end wall'?"

"Because it's the best place to do it from."

"DON'T play games with me! Is it because of mother, father and... And Grace?" Sherlock looked to the floor again; I moved over to him and lifted his chin. There were tears in his eyes; I placed both my hands on his shoulders. "Sherlock... just because we have lost them doesn't mean we have to join them, how do you think it would make me feel if you had died today? I would have lost everything that has kept me going over the years; you are my everything, if I lost you... I too would have no reason to live." He needed to hear my side of the story. How I have coped with him I will never know. "You need to understand, Sherlock... you're just a child-"

"I am not a child!" I gave him a stern look. "I am a young man."

"Yes, but a young man who needs to grow up and learn some manners." He shrugged my hands off of his shoulders and began to walk towards the door. "Don't make this difficult, just follow what I say and-"

"I HAVE A VOICE!" And with that he left the room, slamming the study door behind him. I approached my chair and slumped down into it, he was a lot to handle, too much energy wasted on one boy. I looked at our portrait again and began to talk aloud.

"Oh, Grace, if you would have still been around none of this would have been happening. Why did you have to leave me? Your death has caused our dear little brother so much damage. What can I do to help him recover? I fear the worst for his health."


End file.
